TS Sueños enterrados
by Monica11113
Summary: Cuando Edward decide volver después de 9 meses despues de haber dejado a Bella,se ve envuelta en una serie de conflictos...
1. Capitulo 1

Edward POV

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que había dejado a Bella,pero no pensé que podría echarla de menos.

Tuve que mentir para poder dejar a Bella ir..

Ella debería seguir su camino,enamorarse,ser feliz,tener hijos y nietos..

Por mucho que me doliera pensar en un futuro de ella sin mi..Pero es lo que debía hacer por su bien..

Recordaba todo de ella..Ese dia fué uno de los peores..

(Inicio flashback)

—_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —Pronuncié las palabras,por mucho que me costára decirlas.._

_Ella estuvo pensando durante unos instantes mientras yo esperaba a que ella dijera algo..Quería escuchar su voz,aunque fuera por última vez.._

—_¿Tú... no... me quieres? —Casi no me pude fijar en sus ojos,tenía demasiada tristeza,sabía que le hacía daño,pero este era al mundo al que ella pertenecía,no al mio.._

—_No._

_(Fin del flashback)_

**Me veía sentando en el sillón de color beige de mi apartamento,retorciendome ante esos terribles recuerdos,pasandome una y otra vez,como si fueran mi tortura,pero me lo merecía,había roto algo que no debería,ella debería haber sido novia de alguien humano..**

**De repente sonó mi teléfono..**

**Lo miré y vi que era Alice..**

_**¿Que hago yo ahora?¿Qué me querrá decir?¿Serán tonterias como siempre?**_

**Cogí el móvil y descolgué.**

**-¿Si?-Intenté sonar con mi tono lo más despreocupado posible.**

**-Edward,aqui Alice,escuchame,**

**tengo que decirte algo sobre Bella.**

**-Mira,te dije que no te metieras en la vida de Bella..Ya no..me interesa.**

**-Pero esto es importante,Edward escuchame por una sola vez..**

**Colgué el móvil,no quería escuchar nada más..**

**5 meses más tarde**

**No soportaba más la idea de estar separado de Bella,si,era demasiado egoísta,pero,ella era mi vida,sin ella no podía vivir,ella era mi todo,la parte que falta para encajar el puzzle,pero no un puzzle normal,el puzzle de mi corazón..**

**Cogí el primer vuelo que saliera destino a Los Angeles,para avisarles a mi familia de que hiba a volver a Forks,necesitaba ver a Bella..Necesitaba ver su precioso rubor en sus mejillas,sus sonrisas cuando escuchaba una melodía de una de mis músicas en el piano..**

**Cuando llegué al aeropuerto,ahí estaban ellos,Carlisle y Esme eran los que estaban más cerca a mi..**

**-¡Mi cielo!No me vuelvas a hacer esto jamás,¿Me entendistes?-Me dijo mi madre en tono de reprimenda..**

**Asentí en modo de disculpa.**

**Después de hablar con ellos cuando llegué a casa,obserbé que Alice estaba muy callada,cabizbaja..**

**-..es por eso por lo que siempre lo suelo ver-decía Emmett..**

**Quería hablar con Alice a solas,quería saber que le pasaba..**

**Ella sacudio la cabeza respondiendo a mi pregunta..**

**-Lo siento,de verdad que perdonenme..Pero debo irme a ver a Bella..Aunque esté durmiendo a estas horas...**

**Entonces Alice me miró,con los ojos casi humedecidos..**

**¿Qué pasaba?¿Por qué bloqueaba sus pensamientos?**

**Fruncí el ceño,pero luego me alejé corriendo de casa,tenía que ver a Bella,ver que estaba bien,que estaba feliz..**

**Estaba llegando a la casa,vi la ventana de la habitación abierta y no tuve ningún problema en escalarla silenciosamente..**

**Me quedé helado,de piedra..**


	2. Capitulo 2

Edward POV

Me quedé helado,de piedra..

Ella no dormía en su cama..

_¿Estaría en el instituto?Imposible.._

Miré el reloj,era de madrugada,casi las 2 AM.

Esto estaba mal,pero debía encontrar algo de ella..

Rebusque y rebusqué:Debajo de la cama,en los estantes,en los cajones,solo me quedaba mirar en un sitio,el estante con CD's.

Mire cassette por cassette..Y entonces encontré una nota que ponía Edward,podría decirse que la carta llevaba ahí unos meses..Sobretodo por las motas de polvo que se encontraban por toda la nota..

La abrí y miré:

''Carta para Edward:

Supongo que en estos instantes estas leyendo la carta y te estas preguntando que por qué no estoy aqui,supongo que quizá sea demasiado tarde para responder a tales preguntas que tienes,pero quiero decirte que ya no soy la misma,me rompistes en mil trocitos de papel y ya no hay vuelta atrás..Quizás esto sea muy dificil de escribir,cada palabra,cada letra,todo.

Tu has sido mi vida,sin duda,moriría sin ti,hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte,poder mostrarte todo lo que siento y pienso ahora,pero no,quiero y pude quererte más de lo que piensas,pero ya no es lo mismo,tu eres tu,yo soy yo..

Si pudiera volver al pasado,volvería antes de todo lo que me ha pasado,pero no puedo,y deseo con toda mi alma poder decirte dos ultimas palabras: ''Te quiero''

Siempre seré tuya,te llevastes mi corazón contigo..

Y por favor,cuida de Charlie aunque sea de lejos.

**Bella**''

_¿Qué?_No entendía nada,¿Qué era eso de que ya no era la misma?¿No me quería?¿Qué era eso de cuidar de Charlie aunque fuera de lejos?¿Estaría ella ausente?

Me arrodillé en el suelo,no podía entender nada,no sabía que pasaba..

Alice POV

Mis visiones cambiaban de un momento a otro,Edward estaba en Paris y no le podía decir el qué veía.

Veía a Bella siempre borroso,pero desde hacía unos dias la veia pálida,gélida,con unos ojos de color rubí,y sabía que era en forma vampira en la forma en la que la veía.

veia en su casa tranquilamente durmiendo y de repente la veía en forma vampira.

Dos meses después lo ví todo claro..

A Bella la habían convertido en vampira,pero aún no veia quién..

Justo después de avisar a Jasper para que lo supiera y lo mantuviera en silencio,llamé a Edward..

-¿Si?-Intentó sonar lo más despreocupado posible pero no lo consiguió..

Edward,aqui Alice,escuchame,tengo que decirte algo sobre Bella.

Quería soltarle todo de remplón,pero antes de que dijera nada habló.

-Mira,te dije que no te metieras en la vida de Bella..Ya no..me interesa

¡¿Pero como podía decir eso si no veia nada más que a el triste y desolado?

-Pero esto es importante,Edward escuchame por una sola vez..

Me colgó el móvil antes de que pudiera decir nada,¿Cómo podía ser tan terco y a la vez darme tanta pena?

Por esos meses decidí no hablar con Edward sobre lo que pasaba y bloquear mi mente sin pensar nada..

Cuando el estaba cerca mio despues de 5 meses,cuando volvimos a casa,en Los Ángeles,sabía el que pasaba algo,pero no podía contarle ni pensar nada,quería que el mismo lo descubriera,aunque le doliera..

Bella POV

Me levanté en mi cuarto,gemí de dolor al estirarme para levantarme,tenía unos pequeños moretones en algunas partes del cuerpo,ayer estuve demasiado tiempo por fuera,corriendo e intentando no pensar en .. Pero nada lo remediaba,justo entonces vi a alguien enfrente de mi habitación,la puerta estaba cerrada y esa persona pequeña estaba esperando algo..

No le podía ver el rostro,vestía con todo de un negro claro,con capucha y capa..

Holaa!Bueno,ya saben de quién se trata más o menos el o la que está en la habitación?Pronto subiré otro capitulo!Muchas gracias a los comentarios que recibo!Os quiero!


	3. Capitulo 3

Bella POV

-Hola Bella,cuanto tiempo..-Dijo mientras levantava la cabeza y enseñaba una sonrisa con sus dientes afilados..

No estaba segura de quién podía llegar a ser,pero suponía que un vampiro,tampoco era de demasiada lógica saberlo..

Se acercó a mi mientras yo me sentaba en el filo de la cama..

-¿Qué haces aqui?-Dije con mi voz temblando.

-Bueno,como he visto que tus amiguitos no estaban por aqui,pensé que debería hacer un trabajito que me pidió Aro,te hará mucha ilusión,despues de todo,desearias serlo,¿No?

-No se de que me hablas-dije mientras que estaba pensando con el ceño fruncido..

Entonces,como una bombilla iluminada,llegó a mi mente algo,algo sobre lo que sólo había hablado con Edward...Ser vampira..

¡Espera!¿Y si era alguien mandado por Edward para hacerme vampira?Me estaba volviendo loca con tantos mitos..

Se acercó a mi poco a poco,con una sonrisa retorcida,y lo último que recordé fué una sola cosa..El dolor que recorre por mis venas.

Pocos dias después me encontré en una habitación,toda la habitación tenía un color blanco,unos 20 centímetros detrás de la puerta que seguramente daba hacia la salida había un estante,lleno de CD's y al lado de la puerta habia un escritorio de un color azul claro,encima tenía un ordenador por lo que parecía de última generación,y yo estaba echada en una cama,me levanté,sentía que la garganta me ardía,¿Qué me había pasado?Por instinto me dirigí a la puerta de al lado del estante,la puerta era de un color blanco,cuando abrí la puerta y vi a una chica de cabello ondulado,pálida,y con unos ojos demasiado negros,me asusté,pero con suficiente valor me acerqué,¿Esa era yo?¿Estaba teniendo otro sueño?

De repente pegué un grito de frustración,tenía demasiada sed.

De repente apareció un rostro detrás mio,me di la vuelta.

Su cara me resultaba familiar.

Estuve recordando uno de esos dolorosos recuerdos..

(Flashback)

—_Estudió en Italia cuando descubrió que allí había otros. Eran mucho más civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas londinenses. _

_Rozó a un cuarteto relativamente sereno de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un balcón que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudié al grupo con cuidado y, con una risa de sorpresa, reconocí al hombre de cabellos dorados. _

—_Los amigos de Carlisle fueron una gran fuente de inspiración para Francesco Solimena. A menudo los representaba como dioses —rió entre dientes—. Aro, Marco, Cayo —dijo conforme iba señalando a los otros tres, dos de cabellos negros y uno de cabellos canos—, los patrones nocturnos de las artes. _

— _¿Qué fue de ellos? —pregunté en voz alta, con la yema de los dedos inmóvil en el aire a un centímetro de las figuras de la tela. _

—_Siguen ahí, como llevan haciendo desde hace quién sabe cuántos milenios —se encogió de hombros—. Carlisle sólo estuvo entre ellos por un breve lapso de tiempo, apenas unas décadas. _

**(Fin del flashback)**

**Entonces lo recordé,ese vampiro que estaba en frente a mi era Aro Volturi,jamás pensé esto,¿Pero dónde me había metido?¿Dónde estaba?**

**Él,al ver mi expreción con muchas preguntas el simplemente sonrió..**

**-Seguramente me conoces,Aro Volturi-Dijo mientras cogía una de mis manos y la estrechaba..**

**Su tacto,el mio del mismo frío,aunque yo lo sintiera cálido,era suave..**

**Frunció el ceño,yo no sabía que pasaba,pero prefería callarme antes que a decir nada..**

**-Perdona,es que me resulta frustrante no poder leerte la mente..**

**Recordé a Edward,el también podía leer la mente..**

**-Tengo el don de leer la mente cuando toco a alguien con cualquier parte del cuerpo-dijo explicando lo que yo no entendía.**

**-¿Qué me ha pasado?-dije mientras escuché mi voz por primera vez,era como muy musical,suave y agonizada..**

**-Entiendo,sé que esto es muy duro,pero te necesitabamos como una de nosotros,sé que ahora no puedes ver a tu padre,te hemos alejado de tus seres queridos,pero era lo mejor,tu estas destinada a ser vampira,y por alguna causa u otra debías serlo..**

**-Espera,¿Dónde estoy?-Dije extrañada ante mi nuevo tono de voz..**

**-En Italia,Volterra,por supuesto..**

**Todo lo que se me pasó por la cabeza fué Charlie,Renée y Phil,y por supuesto los..Cullen.**

**Deseaba verlos,pero ya no podía..**

**-Creo que lo mejor es que vayas de caza,será lo mejor..**

**¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?¿Qué pasará con Edward?¿Alice le contará el secreto tan bien guardado a Edward o seguirá sin contarlo?**


	4. Capitulo 4

Edward POV

Llevaba unas cuantas horas en casa de Bella,y ya empezaba a amancer,por lo que decidí irme antes de que despertara Charlie..Estaba tan triste,no sabía que pasaba,estaba demasiado ajeno a la realidad y no entendía nada..

Fuí caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y cabizbajo..

¿Por qué Bella no estaba?¿Se habría ido?¿Qué pensaba al respecto Charlie?¿Cómo se sentía?¿El sabía lo que pasaba?¿Ella se habría ido con su madre?¿O simplemente se había ido a dormir y pasar la noche con una de sus amigas?

Cuando llegué a casa,me senté en el sillón de color blanco,que estaba en frente a la mesa de café y éste estaba frente al televisor de pantalla plana.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?-Dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón.

-No lo sé,Bella no está,creo que Alice me oculta algo ya que bloquea sus pensamientos..

-¿Tienes alguna prueba?-Dijo mirandome curiosamente a los ojos.

-Si-dije mientras sacaba la carta que había cogido en la habitación de Bella.

-Dejame ver-mientras alzaba su mano mirando hacia arriba para que le pusiera la carta,directamente se la puse..

El la leyo durante unos minutos,algunas partes veía en la que el fruncía el ceño,en otras en las que abría los ojos..¿Realmente estaba leyendo o estaba pensando en como ganar a Jasper en el Mario Bross?Finalmente me dió la carta.

-Algo se cuese tio,no es normal que diga algo como ''cuida de Charlie''.

-He llegado a pensar que se ha ido por mi culpa...Con su madre..

-No lo creo-dijo haciendo una mueca..

No entendía nada,para el segundo siguiente,Emmett puso un papel en mi mano,¿Qué sabía el sobre Bella?

Entonces abrí la nota..

Me quedé sorprendido..

**SE BUSCA BELLA SWAN**

**ES UNA CHICA DE 1.60,ES FLACA Y TIENE EL PELO ONDULADO QUE LLEGA SOBRE LOS HOMBROS,TIENE TEZ PÁLIDA Y LOS OJOS DE COLOR CHOCOLATE,POR FAVOR,SI LA ENCUENTRAN,NO DUDEN EN CONTACTAR CON LA POLICÍA..**

**(Link de la foto : ./-q_J7cT2DF0I/Tp8mL5a5yII/AAAAAAAAADE/qxFwZcFyefY/s1600/foto%2Bde%2Bbella%2Ben%2Bse%2Bbusca%2Ben%2Btecer%2Bcapitulo%2Bsue%25C3%25B1os% )**

**¡¿Qué?¿Bella desaparecida?Imposible..**

**Gemí,lloraba sin lágrimas..Mi Bella,no estaba secuestrada,había más..Debía haber más..Pero no sabía que hacer..**

**2 semanas después..**

**Decidí que lo mejor era dar una visita a Charlie,decirle que lo ayudaba a buscar..**

**Toqué en su puerta con un suave Tock Tock**

**El rostro de Charlie era horrible,se veía con unas ojeras tremendas,y no podía ni siquiera pensar con sinceridad..**

**-Hola Edward,pasa.**

**Me dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que pasara antes que el.**

**Entonces,cuando el tambien entró,cerró la puerta a mis espaldas.**

**-Sientate por favor-cuando ya nos sentamos los dos-sé que esto es muy duro para mi,tanto como lo será para ti..**

**-Lo sé todo Charlie,no hace falta que me cuentes nada..**

**-Bueno,así me ahorro la charla-dijo con una sonrisa debil que jamás le llegó a los ojos.**

**-Solo quiero decirte que estoy aqui para aparte de darte ánimos para ayudarte a buscarla.**

**-¿De veras me ayudarás?Bueno,no me extraña,toda tu familia tambien me ha dicho que me hiba a ayudar..**

**¿¡TODA!**

**-Alice vino con mas frecuencia,se veia demacrada,y sentía que algo no me quería decir-dijo con sus manos entrelazadas,¡Alice!**

**Despues de un rato de conversación,el y yo estuvimos hablando de donde el había buscado y donde no..**

**Cuando llegó la hora de irme para que el descansara me tuve que despedir..**

**-Hasta luego Charlie,se me está haciendo tarde y mis padres se preocuparan si no llego,descansa,todo va a estar bien-dije mientras ponía mi mano en su hombro..**

**Cuando me fui a mi casa estuve furioso,me fui a la puerta de Alice y ni siquiera toque en la puerta,la abrí gruñendo..**

**-¡Alice,¿Qué sabes sobre Bella?**

**Ella tenía su cabeza escondida en el regazo de Jasper..**

**-Tenemos que contarselo-susurró Alice a Jasper..**

**-¿Contarme qué?¿Qué Bella a desaparecido?**

**-No,que Bella es un vampiro.**

**Sentía ganas de vomitar,pero sobre todo por aquella mentira tan grande,¿Bella vampira?**

**Me abalancé sobre Alice sin saber lo que hacía y Jasper me empujó hacia atrás gruñendo..**

**Alice tocó su mano con el hombro de Jasper.**

**-Jasper tranquilo,el está enfadado,pero es la verdad,no te preocupes,se le pasará..**

**-Alice,¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa sobre Bella?-Dije mientras me preparaba para abalancarme sobre ella otra vez,sentía odio,frustración y sobre todo soledad..**

**Sin dame cuenta Jasper me había puesto contra la pared,y ya me daba igual si me mataba,lo deseaba,si no tenía a Bella no tenía nada más en mi vida..**

**Emmett y Rosalie agarraron a Jasper para que se apartara de mi,entonces yo me derrumbé en el suelo cayendo de rodillas..**

**Me puse la mano en los ojos,no quería escuchar nada más..**

**Entonces ocurrió,no escuchaba nada,solo veía a través de mis recuerdos a Bella y yo paseando por el precioso prado cogidos de la mano,nuestro primer beso,el dia en que James casi la mata,el primer dia que la vi,el dia en que me di cuenta de que la amaba,el fin de semana que estuve lejos de Bella cuando me fui de caza con Emmett..**

**De repente me sentía feliz,escuchaba y veía a Bella,no necesitaba nada más..**

**-Edward lleva así hace mas de dos dias..**

**¿De que hablaban?No entendía nada,me sentía relajado en como estaba,viendo a mi preciosa Bella comer,el dia en que me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi,el dia en el que dijo que no le importaba que fuera vampiro..Cosas como esas yo siempre las recordaría,cada palabra,cada gesto o movimiento,todo..**

**-Edward,¿Me escuchas?-escuché la voz de Alice,entonces la vi,me sentía que no sabía dónde estaba,miré hacia todas las partes de la habitación..**

**-¡Chicos,venid aqui!¡Edward ya escucha!**

**Cuando todos se alegraron de no sé**

**que,Alice me mostró lo que había visto de Bella,cuando la veía borrosa,cuando la veía como vampira,pero vinó otra visión a su mente que no tenía nada que ver...**

**Hola chicos!¿Que habrá visto Alice?He recibido varios mensajes,todos muy bonitos,y os quiero agradecer!ya estoy terminando el otro capitulo y pronto será subido..**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Vampiros,unos pocos para nosotros,pero muchos como para que convocaran a los Volturis hiban a venir dentro de poco..**

**Todos estaban esperando nuestra respuesta,tan pronto como respondimos lo que pasaba,dijeron que lo mejor sería prepararse para la batalla,estuvimos toda la tarde,hasta el amanecer siguiente luchando unos contra otros para practicar,cuando decidimos que lo mejor era que debiamos cazar para reponer fuerzas para el dia de mañana..**

**Bella POV**

**Estaba escuchando en el MP3 la canción de Divino,de contigo siempre,me traía demasiados recuerdos del pasado,pero quería recordarlos,todos esos,desde que me caía cuando bailaba al ballet de pequeña,hasta cuando todo pasó..**

**Aro me había entrenado para ser vengativa por decirlo así,pero no podía hacer nada,era el único al que más quería,no tendría otra persona con quien quedarme,ellos eran ahora mi familia..**

**Mientras escuchaba la música,escuché el simple toc toc en la puerta.**

**-Pase-hable tranquilamente sabiendo que me podía escuchar..**

**Félix se acercó a mi quitandome uno de los auriculares del oído.**

**-Aro quiere hablar contigo,parece nervioso,así que se pasiente con el..**

**-Siempre lo soy-dije mientras apagaba el MP3 y lo guardaba en el cajón,me dirigía hacia la sala donde estaban todos siempre reunidos..Aro al verme pasar por la puerta se puso más y más nervioso y caminando de un lado al otro.**

**-Te lo dije-me susurro Felix mientras éste sonreía,le dediqué una mirada furtiva mientras me acercaba a Aro para pararlo y le puse mis manos en sus hombros..**

**-Querida,hay algo que debo decirte..**

**Sentía un tono de preocupación en su voz,pero no sabía que pasaba,entonces quité las manos de sus hombros..**

**-¿Qué pasa?¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?**

**-No,pero deberás llegar a Forks,habrá una pelea en..-No podía escuchar más¿Forks y pelea juntos en una oración?Eso no debía ser bueno,pero debía ser como Aro me había enseñado,guardar rencor ante todo..-y te voy a enviar para pelear,por supuesto Jane será la capataz,ya que ella sabe muy bien lo que decide,Félix se pondrá a su izquierda y detrás de éste estará Demetri,tú estarás a la derecha de Jane,y Alec detrás de ti,si hay que matar a alguien tu serás la elegida,te hemos enseñado como hacerlo..**

**¿Yo en una verdadera pelea?Esto si que era nuevo para mi..**

**Ya se estaba haciendo de noche,y al dia siguiente tendría un dia ajetreado,así que escuché música hasta que me relaje..**

**¡Ya era casi por la tarde!¿Cómo es que escuché tanta música?Bueno,me puse unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa de tirantes de un rosa muy bonito,luego me puse el gorro capa y vestido que me cubrían,todos eran de un negro clarito..**

**Cuando llegamos,fui con la cabeza baja,no tenía ganas de estar aqui,y menos despues de todo lo que pasó..**

**Edward POV**

**Hoy ya híbamos a pelear,todo hiba tan rápido,en un instante ya estabamos luchando en un Cullen vs Vampiros**

**Cuando por fin terminamos,quemamos a todos los vampiros,menos a una,llamada Bree que prometió que no hiba a hacer nada malo,ella estaba detras de nosotros,y nosotros estabamos en una fila,esperando a los Volturis,como siempre vinieron como si fueran en un pase de modelos a pesar de sus vestimentas..Cuando llegaron y se quitaron la capucha,me quedé de piedra,sentía todos los sentimientos en uno,Jasper y Emmett estaban sorprendidos por quien estaba al lano derecho de Jane,no sabíamos quien era,pero esa o ese chico decidió no quitarse la capucha,y seguía cabizbajo..**

**-Hola-Dijo Jane..-Que pena que nos hayamos perdido la pelea,debería haber sido divertida..**

**-Si hubierais venido hace 20 minutos la hubierais visto completa-Dijo Carlisle con otro tono de voz..**

**-Pero os falta una-Dijo Jane..**

**No podiamos hacer nada,esa chica,Bree hiba a morir,y no podiamos hacer nada..**

**Me fijé en que Alec,tocaba el hombro de su compañera,la cual no se había quitado la capucha aún,yo estaba en el centro de toda mi familia,quiere decir que Bree estaba detras mio..**

**Cuando ese Volturi camino,se paró unos pasos,se quitó la capucha y siguió caminando..**

**-¡¿¡Bellaa!-Dijo Alice sorprendida**

**Casi todos susurraban Bella oh Bella..**

**Yo no podía hablar,era cierto,era vampira,y todo por mi culpa de dejarla sola..**

**Me miró con ojos dementes,y siguió caminando hacia Bree..**

**¿Qué le pasaba?¿Désde cuando me miraba con mala cara?Al parecer no me hiba a perdonar jamás..**

**Entonces cogió a Bree por el cuello y la echó al fuego,se escuchó un grito desgarrador que se fundió en el soplido del viento..**

**Cuando caminó enfrente a mi,se me quedó mirandome..**

**Un''Lo siento'' salió de su boca,aunque nunca lo llegó a decir en voz alta..**

**''Todo ha sido por mi culpa''dije al igual que ella gesticulando con la voz..**

**Sacudió la cabeza,miró a todos y volvió a su sitio cabizbaja..**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Bella POV**

Estaba triste,encontraba a un Edward que se culpaba de todo,¿Por qué?Si me dejó tirada,ni siquiera sabía por qué el estaba en Forks,pensé que era porque había otro tipo de vampiros que acechaban a Charlie.

Me pusé la capucha y empezé a pensar..

Edward y los demas Cullen habían vuelto,mi padre estaría triste y desolado sin mi,y muchas cosas más eran las únicas que podía llegar a pensar,en esta nueva mente podía pensar varias cosas a la vez..

Cuando volví a ponerme pendiente..

-Bueno,Carlisle,es un gusto verte,Aro me ha hablado muchisimo de ti..Te manda saludos.

-Muchas gracias,devuelveles un saludo de parte mia..

-Por supuesto.

Amaba a Edward,dolía decirlo pero si,y era un chico maravilloso,quizás demasiado para mi..

Ya un rato después me di cuenta de que Jane se estaba dando la vuelta para irnos,todos la imitamos..Si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho..

Alguien me tocó el brazo,pensé que era Jane,pero no era así,miré hacia atrás y vi a Edward..

_Se rencorosa,se rencorosa.._Pensaba para mi misma una y otra vez..

-Edward,¿Qué quieres?-dije mirandole a los ojos de soslayo y hablandole duramente..

-Lo siento,has sido así por mi culpa..

Me di cuenta de que Alec,Jane,Demetri y Félix estaban gruñendo atras mia,supuse que aparte de por lo que había dicho Edward,de porque se había atrevido a tocarme..

-Tranquilizaos-les susurré,al momento se relajaron..

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas,por favor...-dijo Edward..

-Ahora no puedo,pero puedes llamarme y quedamos en algún lado,si no tengo una misión,por supuesto..-Le escribí en una nota el nuevo número de teléfono,mientras escribía me paré de escribir un momento,solo un momento tuve para recordar mi primer beso con el,luego seguí escribiendo,le di la nota y un besito en la mejilla..Pero demasiado rápido se movió,y me dió un beso en la boca,tan dulce,tan real.

En ese momento toco con su lengua la parte inferior de mi labio para pedirme paso,y acepté..

El me acercaba con sus manos por mi cuello,y yo lo agarraba por las caderas..

Seguía besándolo hasta que escuche un aclaramiento de garganta,entonces recordé lo que había hecho,di un paso atrás y bajé la cabeza,la que me esperaba en casa hiba a ser horrible..

-¡No!-escuché gritar a Alice..Sabía que ella lo había visto..

Aro siempre me prohibió enamorarme de alguien,pero sabía que el no podía contra mi,era mi vida,y el la destrozó(aunque aún así le siga queriendo)El no me hiba a hacer daño,parece que Alice captó que nada hiba a pasar y se calmó..

Los miré a todos y cada uno de ellos..

Esme estaba abrazada a Carlisle,quien le besaba el pelo con ternura,Esme estaba triste,diciendome adiós con la mano..

Rosalie por primera vez parecía que pudiera llorar,y escondía su rostro en el pecho de Emmett,quien le tocaba la cara para tranquilizarla,pero éste tambien estaba muy triste..

Alice estaba con las manos entrelazadas,y Jasper,mantenía una mirada tensa conmigo.

Por una vez me sentía querida y a la vez me sentía un ser despreciable,como alguien que deja a otra persona..

Entonces me dí cuenta de algo que ya sabía..

Los amaba más de lo que sabía..

Edward me dió un beso en la cabeza y me dió las espaldas yendose..

Yo tambien me hiba..

**Hola chicos y chicas,¿Que les pareció el capitulo?Bueno,diganme que piensan de lo que puede llegar a pasar en el siguiente capitulo,den ideas,aporten lo que piensan,y sobretodo..Dejense llevar por la imaginación**

**Atte : Monica11113**


	7. Capitulo 7

Bella Pov

Hoy estaba ajetreada,algo precioso me había pasado,había tenido a Edward,aunque fuera por un misero segundo..

Lo amaba,y sabía que el tambien a mi,pero eso yo no lo podía decidir,Aro,mi padre,Cayo y Marco,mis tios,habían siempre decidido por mi,ya no me acordaba ni siquiera de como era ser independiente..Había veces en las que con la tarjeta de crédito me hiba a comprar alguna blusa,o algún pantalón..

Hiba de camino a una de las tiendas más caras de todas,cuando me encontré alli con nada más y nada menos que Alice..

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-Le dije con un tono indiferente detrás de ella,con lo cual se asustó al no haberme escuchado cuando el resto de humanos al caminar se les escuchaba.

-¡Bella!¡Mi queridisima y preciosa Bella!-Dijo mientras me abrazaba,sonreía y besaba por toda la mejilla

-Hey,esta es mi ciudad,lo sabes,y,¿Dónde anda Jazz?

-Está en los probadores,y no,no me acordaba de que fuera TU ciudad,jeje,claro,tus padres son ricos y tienes lo que quieres...

Ella se tomaba muy bien esto de que mis padres no fueran nada mas y nada menos que los Volturis,la realeza vampira..

-Bueno,¿Compramos juntas?-Le pregunté mientras se pusó a dar saltitos por toda la tienda,se acercó al probador de Jasper y lo sacó volando,dejó la ropa en su sitio y se vinó conmigo..

-Hola Jasper-Dije mientras le abrazaba,ahora podía ser yo misma sin que nadie se pusiera a decir como debía ser o no..

-Hola-Dijo con una voz extraña,como si fuera de odio,lo miré en tono de pregunta levantando una ceja,pero al momento la bajé,si no se queria llevar conmigo lo entenderia..

Les había hecho demasiado daño a todos,y no habría forma de que me perdonaran,al menos no todos..

-Vamonos de compras,se nos hace tarde-dijo mientras me despertaba del hilo de mis pensamientos..

-Claro,emm...Vamos..

Estuvimos durante horas de un lado al otro..

Cuando terminamos hablé con Alice.

-Alice,no es bueno que estes aqui,en Italia,los Volturis andan cerca..

-¡Ando comprando con una Volturi!No me pasará nada..

-Si que te pasará,solo te digo que tengas cuidado por aqui,solo eso..

-Puedo prevenirlo.

-No si vienen rapidamente..

-Eso es cierto,si no deciden el venir,tu no lo verás..-dijo Jasper.

-Lo veré o al menos lo oleré..-Ahora hablaba Alice

-Si,si no se preocupen,yo puedo prevenirlos,dentro de un rato tengo qe estar en mi habitación..¿Cómo está..están todos?

-Más o menos,Esme y Carlisle intentan estar en todo para no pensar,pero no pueden,puesto a que podemos pensar varias cosas a la vez por eso de ser vampiro..Emmet y Rosalie..Bueno,Emmett está intentando consolar a Rosalie,quien está un poco triste porque no hayas podido vivir tu vida,nunca habría poder llegado a pensar eso de ella..Jasper y yo estamos comprando,pero estoy muy contenta de que estes bien,Jasper-dijo mientras miraba hacia el que estaba detrás de ella,y luego me miró a mi-preferiria que tu fueras humana para que Edward y tu se puedan arreglar,no entiendo el segundo motivo,así que no te lo puedo decir..Edward,bueno,Edward sabes que el dijo que no quería que fueras vampira,pero ahora que lo eres estas lejos de el,y el esta imaginando que te abraza,te besa y te dice te quiero en el oido cada noche mientras tu estudias o cualquier otra cosa..Se imagina dandote besos en el cuello,y decirte te quiero en cada uno de los momentos en los que tendriais que parar para respirar..

Para esos momentos estaba llorando sin lágrimas,Alice me abrazó y puse mi rostro en su pecho..

-Lo quiero,lo hecho de menos,pero los Volturi son mi familia,y no los puedo dejar..

**¿Cómo hará Alice para convencerla?¿Se sabrá algún dia el segundo motivo de Jasper?¿Bella por ser tan terca no escuchará ningún motivo?Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capitulos!**


	8. Capitulo 8

Alice POV

-Tranquila Bella,tranquila,verás como todo pasará..

-¿El qué pasará?¿Que edward se canse de esperar y se vaya con otra?

Sabía que ella no era así,no era su culpa,había estado con los Volturis mucho tiempo,unos cuantos meses,pero era demasiado,además,debia hacerle caso,son los Volturis,y son los más mandones,pero tenía que seguir con mi misma simpatía..

-Venga,no te preocupes,sabes que Edward no es así,el te quiere,y te esperará toda la eternidad,soy su hermana,lo sé,y no me equivoco cuando te digo que el te ama con toda su..vida.

Empezó de nuevo a sollozar sin lágrimas..

¡Jolin,todo lo que digo la hace llorar!

-No sé que hacer,le quiero,pero...

En ese momento las dos nos calmamos,Jazz había usado su poder calmante..

¡Uy!Me había olvidado de que Jasper estaba detrás mio..

-Bueno,Bella,nosotros ya nos debemos ir a Forks,sólo veníamos a hacer unas compras..

-Lo entiendo-Dijo mientras daba la vuelta cabizbaja y se hiba hacía su..¿Casa?Bueno,lo que sea..

Bella POV

Todo lo que me había dicho Alice podía haber sido mentira,¿Y si solo lo decía para hacerme feliz?Lo único que consiguió fue que me hiciera llorar..

_Edward,bueno,Edward sabes que el dijo que no quería que fueras vampira,pero ahora que lo eres estas lejos de el,y el esta imaginando que te abraza,te besa y te dice te quiero en el oido cada noche mientras tu estudias o cualquier otra cosa..Se imagina dandote besos en el cuello,y decirte te quiero en cada uno de los momentos en los que tendriais que parar para respirar.._

_Venga,no te preocupes,sabes que Edward no es así,el te quiere,y te esperará toda la eternidad,soy su hermana,lo sé,y no me equivoco cuando te digo que el te ama con toda su..vida._

Me fuí a mi cuarto pensando en todo eso,si hubiera sido humana hubiera tenido los ojos llorones y hinchados..Edward era toda mi vida en mi vida humana,pero tambien lo era Charlie..

Y no lo recordaba,no recordaba nada de el,solo lo veía borroso,y necesitaba verlo,aunque el no me viera a mi..Lo tenía todo planeado,así que fuí a la sala donde estaban todos,menos Cayo,Marco,Jane,Alec y Demetri,quienes supongo que habían ido de misión..

-Aro,¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Asintió con la cabeza y yo caminé hacia el..

-Aro,bueno,yo..Yo quiero ver a Charlie,aunque el no me vea a mi,aunque solo sean por unos minutos,pero quiero ir sola,y sé que no me pasará nada..

-Por supuesto..

-Por favor..Espera,¿Qué?

-Por supuesto que puedes ir a ver a tu padre humano,puedes ir a verlo,pero recuerda que si vas a hablarle,abrazarle o otra cosa,ten en cuenta que el no te reconocerá-fruncí el ceño en tono de que no entendía-tu eres guapisima,fuerte,rapida.

-No te preocupes,no hablaré con el,y tampoco me verá..Espero..Pero me esconderé por los arboles..Bueno,te veo dentro de poco,me voy..

Salí de allí,corriendo a toda velocidad,llegando al aeropuerto en dos minutos,por lo que un humano tardaría 3 horas..

Pagué el vuelo,y llegué a Forks..Aqui ya era de noche,así que me dirigí caminando muy lento,incluso para un humano,con las manos dentro de mi chaqueta de color púrpura,tenía puestos unos pantalones cortos vaqueros..

Entonces sentí a alguien detrás mio..Me di la vuelta..

-Edward,yo..

-Shh-dijo mientras ponía un dedo en mis labios en gesto de que callara-no digas nada,no tienes porque explicarme nada.

-No Edward,te lo explicaré todo,pero por favor,dame un momento para explicartelo.

-Claro,no te voy a obligar a algo que no quieres hacer.

-Edward,yo avisé a los Volturis de que hiba a venir,tengo que ver si Charlie está bien,pero no esperaba verte por aqui,acabo de salir del aeropuerto hace dos minutos y medio,y ya estoy por Forks..

-Tshh tshh,no te preocupes,todo esta bien,no te va a pasar nada..-Dijo mientras me abrazaba con una ternura encantadora..

Mis manos se deslizaron hasta su espalda,mientras el me abrazaba por la cadera,tenía mi cabeza en su pecho y me dio un beso en el pelo,luego puso su barbilla en mi cabeza suavemente **(http: .blogspot. **

**qitando espacios)**y empezó a hablar..

-Te he echado de menos,y Charlie está muy bien,pero mi familia está muy triste por no poderte volver a ver,si quieres te podría acompañar a casa de Charlie.

Lo abrazé más fuerte hacía mi,no quería separarme de el jamás..Lo quería,y seguramente no volvería a verlo,necesitaba meter estas imágenes en mi mente..

-Bella,venga,yo tambien quiero abrazarte,pero cuanto antes vayamos a ver a Charlie mejor,todos nos turnamos para cuidar a tu padre,ahora mismo están Emmet y .

Me cogió de la mano y fuimos corriendo hacia la casa de Charlie,mi padre,mi antigua casa,hasta mi coche estaba parado ahí,como si nada hubiera cambiado,nada más verlo me paré,recordando..

Edward se paró y me esperó,pero al ver que no me movía,se fué ha hablar con Emmett y Rosalie,contandoles que había venido a ver a Charlie a ver si estaba bien..En ese momento se acercaron a mi los tres Cullen: Edward,Emmett,Rosalie..

Me mordía el labio pero no pude más,sollozé sin lágrimas y caí de rodillas,poniendome las manos en mi cara..¿Qué había hecho?Lo había dejado todo por los Volturis,había dejado solo a mi padre..

En ese momento Edward se arrodilló a mi lado y me cogió en brazos,me llevó hasta mi antigua habitación por la ventana,me acostó y estuvo a mi lado haciendome caricias en la palma de la mano hasta que me calmé..

-He sido una estupida dejando a mi padre solo..

-No fuistes tu,fué un Volturi el que te arruinó la vida..

-Fué Jane la que arruinó todo.


	9. Capitulo 9

Bella POV

-Fué Jane la que lo arruinó todo.

-¿En serio fué esa estupida la que te mordió?

-Si,y ahora tengo toda su ponzoña por mi cuerpo..

Edward POV

Ahora veía rojo,esa vampira ponzoñesa había mordido a mi preciosa Bella,solo quería una cosa,ir a por ella..Pero debía calmarme,ahora Bella era Volturi,y no hiba a poder hacer nada..

Bella me tocó con una de sus manos mi cabeza,acariciandomelas..

-Yo..Edward..Yo,no sé..Esto es nuevo para mi..

Dijo trabandose palabra tras palabra..

-He dejado el instituto,a mi familia,mis amigos,todo y deseo volver a tener lo que he perdido,pero yo no puedo volver el tiempo atras,dije una vez que quería ser vampira,pero no tan rapidamente,no quería ser una Volturi,quería ser una Cullen,aunque igualmente,todo pasó tan rápido ese mes,tu me..dejastes,y luego,escribí una carta diciendote lo poco que podía decirte..Te quiero,y lo escribi en la carta..

-Y yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte que tu me pedistes,cuidar de tu padre..

-Lo sé,y te debo una bien grande..

-Bien,pues entonces..Perdoname,yo no quise dejarte nunca,todo lo que ha pasado ha sido mi culpa,tengo demasiado remordimiento por haberte dejado sola,con tantos peligros hacechandote,sin ti mi vida se volvió una mierda,y no tengo nada sin ti..Te deseo,y cuando Alice me contó que te convertiste en vampira,no la creí,en todo caso pensé que lo dijo en broma,me quedé en shock durante unos dias,todo se me había vuelto negro,pero me gustaba,porque te veia en mis pensamientos,todo lo que pasamos juntos,y antes de todo eso había visto la carta,no entendía nada,luego meses despues de mi estado de shock hubo esa pelea,cuando te vi no pude responder,porque lo que me había dicho Alice era cierto,por favor,vuelve conmigo,dime que me quieres y que vuelves conmigo,si no es así,no volveré a molestarte,ni siquiera te hablaré si es lo que quieres,pero si dices que si,te daré todo lo que desees,un viaje,una mascota,todo,lo tendrás todo al alcance de tus manos..

-Edward,para,te quiero,pero no soy yo quien decide,Aro me mataría si estuviera contigo,por mi te diría que si pero..

Entonces me bajé de la cama,y me arrodillé ante ella,saqué de mi bolsillo una cajita de un negro tinta,y la abrí..

-Bella Volturi,prometo amarte,pero sobretodo protegerte de lo malo que te pueda pasar,prometo quererte durante toda mi eternidad,prometo pasar todos mis dias junto a ti,y tambien prometo que haré lo que te haga feliz,te compraré lo que te haga falta,y lo tendrás todo..¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


	10. Capitulo 10

Bella POV

-Edward...Yo..

Estaba confusa,pero dije lo que mi corazón sentía,me daba igual el mundo alrededor,solo me importaba el..

-Si,quiero casarme contigo y ser tu esposa por la eternidad..

Sonrió,y me puso el anillo..

Entonces juntos saltamos por la ventana ya que Edward me dijo que le tocaban el turno a Esme y Alice,entonces corrimos al prado,el se tumbó y me pusé encima de el..**(http:/ . /-CmV_ todo junto)**

-Te quiero-le susurré al oido..

-Más que a mi vida-terminó la frase..

Me abrazé mas a el,no quería que estos minutos se terminaran,pero el estúpido móvil sonó,me senté a horcadillas en la cintura de Edward quien seguía tumbado con sus manos en mi culo..

-¿Diga?-Dije preguntando,ya que ni siquiera miré el nombre..

-Bella,te has pasado de la hora,deberías venir,necesitas ir a otra pelea,ven lo más rápido posible,ya..

-Claro papá,ya voy,no te preocupes...Te quiero..

Cerré la tapa del móvil,me acerqué a Edward y le di un beso..

-Tengo que irme a una mision...

-Bueno,dejate ver por aqui..Por favor.

-Por supuesto,me verás siempre que quieras..

Le di otro beso y le susurré al oido ''te quiero'',entonces me fuí corriendo,dejando al chico al que más amaba detrás..

Ahora venía lo más importante..¿Qué le diría ha Aro?¿Le contaría lo de mi casamiento?¿Se enfadaría conmigo?¿Cómo lo tomaría?Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza.

Cuando llegué a casa,me pusé en mi habitación,y me quedé mirando mi anillo,era tan bonito.. **(http: . /mJPYLsnjCdY/TqMvCXJoOJI/AAAAAAAAADo/PRgZa5GX-Rk/s1600/anillo%2Bde% todo junto)**

Tocaron en mi puerta y me pusé nerviosa,abrió la puerta..

Era Félix,suspiré..A el se lo contaría,podía guardarme el secreto,sabía que el podría ocultarselo a Aro..

-Félix..¿Prometes que puedes guardarme un gran secreto?

-Por supuesto..Cuentame y lo callaré,también se lo callaré a Aro,sabes que puedo..

-Ok..Me voy a casar con Edward-le dije mientras le enseñaba la mano con el anillo en el dedo corazon,el cogió mi mano y examinó el anillo de oro-me lo pidió hoy,y hice lo que me dijo el corazón,lo que me dijeron mis instintos que era lo mejor,mira,yo lo amo y el me ama..

Frunció el ceño..

-No puedes casarte con el..

-¿Por qué no?

-Si te cuento algo,me prometes que seguiras siendo mi amiga para siempre?

-Por supuesto..

-Cuando Jane te fue a hacer..Volturi..Ella aparte de hacerte vampira por el hecho de que Aro la había mandado,yo tambien le dije que te mordiera,no debes se la esposa de ese vampiro,debes ser mi esposa..

Me quedé con los ojos como platos,no entendía bien,¿El quería ser mi esposo?

Entonces agarró mi rostro entre sus manos..


	11. Capitulo 11

Bella POV

''¡Alejate de mi!''Le grité cuando sus labios rozaban los mios,mi equivocación fué ponerme de espaldas al estante de CD's,ya que me quedé atrapada en los brazos de Félix..

-Vamos,tu sabes que quieres un beso mio-dijo mientras acercaba su rostros al mio.

Entonces salí de mi cuarto y salí corriendo hacia la sala de Aro,pero en mitad del camino Félix me cogió por el codo y me dió la vuelta hacia el..

-¡Sueltame!

En ese momento apareció Demetri y me soltó de Félix..

-Félix,Aro ha escuchado tus gritos,y quiere que vayas a verle-Cuando Félix se fué,Demetri me susurró-¿Estás bien?¿Estás herida?¿Te hizo daño?

-Nada,no te preocupes,estoy bien.

-¿A qué venía tanto jaleo?¿Por qué te agarró por los codos?-No podía responderle,prometí a Félix que sería su amiga despues de que me lo contara..

-Por cierto,se me olvidó,Aro quiere hablar contigo,las misiones..

Edward POV

**Meses despues..**

-No sé si debo llamar a Bella,dijo que vendría,pero han pasado meses,y no la veo..La echo de menos.

-No te preocupes,ella va a venir-Me dijo Alice tranquilizandome..

-No lo sé,la verdad..

Bella POV

Aún no había podido ir a ver a Edward,todo por culpa de Aro..

''No vas a ir a casa de Charlie,aún no,te necesitamos''

Empezaba a odiarlo,y sabía lo que debía hacer..Así que cuando llegué a mi habitación..


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12 El final feliz**

**Bella POV**

**Cuando llegué a mi habitación recogí mis cosas y las pusé en una maleta,ropa y fotos,CD's y cartas,móvil,tarjeta de crédito y cartera..Lo guardé todo..Y salí,salí corriendo de allí,de aquel infierno,dirigiendome a mi verdadero futuro,a mi verdadero yo,a lo que de verdad me importa..Mi verdadera familia..**

**Cogí el primer vuelo que salía a Forks..**

**Alice POV**

-No te preocupes,ella va a venir-Le dije para tranquilizarlo.

De repente no pude escuchar más..Todo se volvió negro y tuve una visión..

Bella estaba en Forks,aqui,volvía al instituto..

Bloqueé mis pensamientos para que Edward tuviera su sorpresa..

Reprimí un gritito de alegría,y salí corriendo hacia el aeropuerto..

-¡Tengo que irme,despues vuelvo!

Bella POV

Entré en el avión y guardé la maleta,me senté y eché la cabeza hacia atras cerrando los párpados..

Recordaba muchas cosas de cuando era humana,ahora mucho mejor despues de aferrarme a mi pasado..

**(http: ./-1JOgtTqvljU/TqQgHLyuKoI/AAAAAAAAAD0/CCy2aD2hHc4/s1600/eclipse%2Bedward%2By%2Bbella%2B2%255B3%)**

**(http: .)**

**(http: ./-4MREDSpq_mU/TqQgHeyO-tI/AAAAAAAAAEQ/caNUcmbTMlI/s1600/portada1108%2B-%)**

**(http: ./-uUUy-HWkNGs/TqQgIE4MK0I/AAAAAAAAAEY/CpasFRnuE4I/s1600/crepusculo%2B%25282%)**

**(http: ./-HaM_)**

**Lo recordaba todo,y me encantaba,era como soñar despierta,aunque yo bien sabía que yo ya no podía dormir..**

**Pero esta era mi nueva vida..Y quería cuidarla lo más posible..**

**Las horas eran interminables,y cuando por fin aterrizamos cogi mi maleta y salí por la puerta del avión,lo más extraño es que alguien alli me esperaba.. habría visto..**

**Corrí hacia ella como humana,con la maleta agarrada en mi mano derecha,y abrazé a Alice con la mano izquierda..**

**-Vamonos en mi nuevo Porshe,quiero darle una sorpresa a Edward..**

**-Si claro,supongo que el ya sabe que yo estoy aqui..**

**-No no,pude ocultarle cantando algunas canciones,venga,vamonos..**

**La seguí hasta su porshe(http: .)y me quedé alucinada,pero debería haber estado acostumbrada,me subí y puse la maleta al lado mío,cuando llegamos a su casa,me puse nerviosa,hacia tiempo que no veia esta casa,y la última vez que la vi..prefiero no recordar eso..**

**Alice me ayudó a salir y me cogió de la mano que tenía el anillo de boda(la mano izquierda).Me llevó hasta el salón y me sentó..**

**-¡Venid todos,tengo una super sopresaa!-Dijo Alice gritando muy alto..**

**-¡Sabes que no hace falta gritar!-Dijo Emmett**

**-Me estoy alisando el pelo,ya bajo..-dijo Rose..**

**-¿Es qué nadie se puede poner ni por un segundo en el messenger?-dijeron Esme y Carlisle..**

**Por lo que me reí,me reí mucho..Entonces todos me escucharon y bajaron..**

**-Bella!-gritaron al unísono..**

**Todos me abrazaron: Rose,Esme,Carlisle,Jasper y Emmett..**

**-Cariño,no es que quiero que me malinterpretes,pero..¿Qué haces aqui?-me dijo Esme con su voz tranquila y musical.**

**-Bueno,no aguantaba que me tuvieran encerrada sin venir,así que decidí salir de Volterra,me fuí de allí,y ahora me voy a quedar en casa de Charlie,así puedo cuidarlo,tambien volveré al instituto y mantendré sumo cuidado con mi nueva dieta vegetariana..**

**-Me alegro mucho de que desees ser como nosotros-Dijo carlisle-me alegro de que estes bien..**

**-¿Y Edward?-Pregunté mientras buscaba con mi mirada a todos lados..**

**-Aqui estoy-dijo bajando por las escaleras,cuando se acercó a mi lo abrazé y terminé con mis piernas rodeandole la cintura,me quedé así durante lo que para mi fueron varios minutos y me bajé,con los brazos al rededor de su cuello abrazandolo,sus manos se dirigieron a mis caderas y me abrazó más fuerte hacia el..**

**-Te quiero-le dije.**

**-Yo tambien,estube semanas esperandote,mejor dicho meses..**

**-Aro me tenía encerrada,pero ya no soy Volturi,me escapé de ellos,y no quiero volver con ellos,porque volverán a encerrarme,aquello era una mansión de locos..**

**Y así fué como todo terminó,todo terminó bien,y me alegraba por eso,ya no estaba con los Volturis(se dice Vulturis pero se dice Volturis),volví al instituto y regresé a casa de mi padre,quien al principio no me reconoció,pero luego le dije varias cosas y supo que era yo..**

**Edward y yo nos casamos,y adoptamos a un pequeño Eddie Carlie Cullen,tan bello como su padre aunque no fuera suyo..**

**Espero que os haya gustado,me ha encantado este final,muchas gracias por todos lo comentarios que recibí,todos los que me siguieron en cada uno de mis capitulos,y todos los que supieron apoyarme siempre,han sido pocos capitulos,pero se que os ha gustado mucho,espero pronto tener más imaginación para hacer otra serie igual de emotiva o mas..Os quiero!(Ya me puse a llorar,soy demasiado llorica)Espero veros pronto!Iba a poner un final en el que Aro mataba a Bella delante de Edward porque se hiban a casar,pero prefería un final feliz..Espero no haberme equivocado.**


End file.
